Moonlit
Hi! I'm Rissa and I'm new so I am very excited about this wiki. I plan to start small then get big on my writing length. So please enjoy. Thxs. Summary Alexandra Moody is torn. She is in love, but has been promised to another. The night she tries to run away is the night terror strikes. Can Lex change her destiny and save her town, or will she become the monster she fears? Prolouge I run and run deeper into the woods. My dress catches on a stick and I start tumbling down the path. I have to keep moving though, so I rip my dress until it's knee-length. I tie the shreds around the cuts on my arms and legs. That's when the howling starts and I know they're close. I can't let them catch me, I can't let them find me, but there's nowhere to hide. I run into a clearing that's surrounded by trees and I hear the howls as the wolves surround me. They circle around the trees and make the most horrifying howls. Then they part as an ashen wolf with eyes that are glittering, a goldish yellow. He scents the air and gently takes a few steps closer to me. I'm so scared that I can hardly move. I can't even scream. So I sit there as the wolf draws closer and touches my nose with his. Then his eyes turn yellow and he draws back and coils his muscles. I scream as he launches and the last thing I see is his teeth inches away from my face. Chapter 1: “No,” I scream. Bree grabs my arm and tries to sooth me. “Shh, it was just a dream. There now.” “But.... It seemed so real. How could it be a dream? It looked at me, oh it looked at me!” Bree wraps her arms around me and rocks me like a small child. “There now, it's going to be alright. Now, why don't you get ready for the day. Okay?” Then she leaves me to dress for the day. I try to calm down as I get ready. I wash my face and put on my camisole. I brush my hair before pulling it back in a brown ribbon. As I pull on my overdress and black cloak I got for my fifteenth birthday. I remember the sapphire hair pin I got from Melee a few years ago. Before the wolf got her. When I finally am ready to leave my room I hear a knock on the window. I glance around then open the windows to see Kalab standing there. “Lex, come on. I have something I want to show you in the forest,” Kalab says from below. “I'll be down in a second. Just wait.” And I swear as soon as I close the window the knock is on my door. “Who is it,” I say as normal as possible. “It's Bree. Mom told me I should tell you to hurry because she has big news for you.” Oh boy, big news from Mom isn't always what I want to hear. So I sigh as I canter down the stairs into the kitchen where she sits, as prim as a queen. “Dear me! You look such a mess Alexandra!” I try not to growl at her while she scans me with her eyes. She knows I hate both of the two things she just said. I hate the way she criticizes the way I look. It's not my clothes she says, it's my hair. Second, I hate the name Alexandra. My full name is Alexandra Dusk Moody. When I turned twelve is when I first asked her to call me Dusk, but of course she wouldn't have that. So I have to be called this name that I've hated since I was a child 'till now. “Now Alexandra, let me tell you the good news while I fix your hair.” I automaticly put my hand on my head to deflect any brush that comes my way. She just laughs though. I know she can't stand me doing my own hair, but she's too excited right now to care. I watch the twinkle in her eyes as she explains the good news. At least news that she thinks is good. “Alexandra I have been talking with Eric's parents about you. Oh, have I been talking you up. Noting all your good qualities. Riding sidesaddle, proper manners, gorgeous figure, prim kindness, and your colorful personality." What she's saying doesn't make any sense. I almost never ride sidesaddle or care about my manners at all. In fact, I once got into an argument with Joe King Miller about if he was allowed to court me. And as for the gorgeous figure part I haven't had a clue if I do have one, but the prim kindness part is completely ridiculous. I speak my mind and nothing else. Although I do have a very colorful personality. I'm very playful and a tad flirty I'm told. "And of course they loved hearing that you write poetry and have a brilliant smile,” she continues. "But wait! You won't believe what happened next. They asked me permission to let Eric court you! Is it not the most wonderful idea Alexandra?” My jaw drops as soon as I hear it. Truth to tell, I have had quite enough people trying to court me. Besides Joe Miller ( he won the argument) there was Tim, and Peter, and even though he has never mentioned it, I think Kalab might be trying to also. “Alexandra. Answer me now.” “Um, well I have never-" Mother shushes me as she interjects. “Now Alexandra I understand you are young, but it will be a perfect. Understood?” she asks in a tone that keeps me silent. I try to tell her that I can't but I just end up nodding my head and fleeing to the market square. I look at the stalls seeing what they have to offer when I hear him behind me. “Can I help you find you anything Alex,” says a phony British voice. I laugh and turn around to see Joe Miller. He is pretty funny at times when he tries to sound British. He smiles as I punch him in the arm. “What do you want, Joe,” I almost choke laughing at my own pretend British accent. “Just wondering where you were,” he says. “Kalab and the rest of us have been waiting in the forest for you for about half an hour now.” “I'm sorry. I forgot about it completely. Am I still welcome to join you?” He smiles his bright smile and I hold my arm out for him to grab. We start skipping to the edge of the forest. Then we break into a run. Joe makes it through the trees first, but I am only a few steps behinf him. We reach our “camp” at about the same time and I see the others walking out. Beth grabs my arm and tells me to watch the woods for her because there have been sightings of the wolf lately. I smile and nod. Beth is so superstitious. Kalab, Tim, and Peter walk out from behind a clump of bushes smiling mischievously. “What are you three up to,” I asks suspiciously. Peter grins as he pulls out some mud. While Kalab and Joe laugh like there's something hysterical right under my nose. “Alex, you sound like my mother,” Tim groans. “Relax and live a little. You too Beth. Beth eyes him and Mara come right up at her side while Nila stands behind me. Joe and Peter grab more mud by the fistfuls and I start to notice what's happening. So does Beth and Mara, but it's too late. I duck just in time as the first mud ball lands on Nila's face. She stand there in shock until finally she bends down, picks up some mud, and launches it at Tim's face. Tim falls back from the surprise and it triggers a mud-throwing war. Boys against girls and girls against boys. Nila and Tim plow each other down with mud balls the size of someone's fist, while Mara tries to drown Peter with a glob of mud. Even Beth is going for Joe. I choose to run instead. I hide behind a nearby tree and look around. I don't see anyone, but that proves nothing. And when I hear the twig snap I bolt with Kalab at my heels. He catches up easily though and gets me on the ground. Right as he's about to smear mud all over my face, I squish a pile of it right on his face. He falls over laughing and the rest come to join us as we look at the stars. "You know,” comments Peter, “They say that the wolf likes to hunt young people because it gives him more strength and energy.” “Plus it's more of a chase,” adds Tim. I watch as Joe scares Beth with a sudden “Boo”. Beth screams and then slaps him on the shoulder. We all laugh as Joe tries to get her happy again. And that's when we here it. The howl. Beth screams again, but this time for a good reason. Tim and Peter look at each other in shock. Joe just freezes unmoving. Mara and Nila hold on to each other, while Kalab puts a protective arm around me. “We need to move now,” he orders. The others just nod and stand up. Beth grabs Joe's hand and the rest of us do the same to our partners. We move at a quick pace as the howling grows closer. Soon it's close enough that we all start to run. I stumble and trip down a hill and land on a root. I can't see the others and I'm not sure if they can see me either. If they could then Kalab would probably grab my hand or something. There's a foggy texture to the air and I feel adrenaline pump into my veins as the howling draws closer. “Oh, God please don't let me die. Oh, Lord, please, please, please, oh please.” I shut my eyes and hear a sound like no other I've heard before. A deep whirling sound that I can't quite place. When I open my eyes it stops and I glance around hoping to catch sight of Kalab. Instead I'm greeted by two yellow eyes making their way through the fog. They creep closer and closer until I can almost smell it's breath. The breath of the wolf. Chapter 2: It stares at me with curious eyes as I shake uncontrollably. It seems to move at some unnatural grace. When it bends down to look into my eyes I can't find my voice to scream. Instead I feel strangely entranced as I gently lift my hand to touch it's face. When I do it feels like electricity cackling through my body and I feel distant for a moment. The wolf looks at me then tilts it's head to allow me to remove my hand. I slowly pull my hand back and stare into it's amazing golden eyes. Wait! The wolf in my dreams had golden eyes and it was the same color.It can't be a coincedence.It can't be. I hear a sudden crack of a twig breaking and look up. I can't see anything and when I look down again the wolf is gone. Another sharp "crack" and Beth walk out from behind a tree. "Alex! Where were you? We got seperated and I lost sight of Kalab. Then Joe and Nila dissapeared too." I stare at Beth and decide not to tell her about the wolf. She is so supersticiouse that she'll think I'm a witch probaly. "I fell," I say. She looks at me questioningly and then shakes her head. I know she senses something happened. "Then let's go Alex. Now," she begs. We run off down a trail and say goodbye at the entrance to the village. She hugs me and I promise her that everyone is okay. We'll see them tomorrow. She doesn't hear when I say "I hope." As I trudge up to my house I remember Mother. She'll be horrified and think I was doing something. So I prepare myself for the shouts and lectures that will surely come flying at me when I open the door. Instead I'm greeted by the face of a man. Well, not excactly a man, but almost. One look at his sharp features and I know who is standing in front of me. The broad shoulders, brown hair, the cool blue eyes that gaze into mine. It is none other than Eric Nerstone. The boy mother had told me about just this morning. Of course I already knew who he was. He's all but famouse in town. Every girl's crush. Well almost every girl's. "They spoke right. You are very beautiful," he says in a smooth, silky voice. I think I blush and I reply best I can,"Thank you Eric." That last part comes out as a high-pitched squeak. I blush again. Shoot. "She's home?" By the sickly sweetly voice I can tell it's my mother. The sweet part is meant to cover up the frustration in her voice. I've learned how to tell the difference. "I was so worried," she says with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Sorry to keep you up. I uh... lost track of time at Beth's house." Lame excuse. Totally unbelievable, but she just nods. I get shivers as I watch the smile stay as she talks. Eric bids me goodnight and Father escorts him to the door. As soon as it closes Mother erupts in fury. "Are you mad, girl? This is the most selfish thing you have done and I will not forgive it! Now tell me where you really were or so help me you will never leave the house again!" I stare at the ground as I reply almost in a whisper. "I was with Beth, Nila, and Kalab-" "Kalab," she practically spits. "I knew no good could come from that boy. I knew it." She's about to shout again when a knock comes from the door. Father checks who it is and sollemly states it's Kalab. Mother shoots daggers at me with her eyes as she commands," You will answer the door and tell him that you never wish to see him again and if he really cares about you he will abide by your wishes. Now go." When I open the door Kalab smiles. "I'm glad you're okay Lex. I thought-" "I never want to see you again," I say woodenly." Do you care about me Kalab? I need to know." He nods as if he can't comprehend what's happening and I choke out the rest of the words. "Then never... never see me again. Understand?" He just stares in shock and I wish he would just leave because as much as this hurts him it hurts me so much more. Especially to see the visible pain on his face. "Do you understand, Kalab," I shout at his face. He just nods and says goodbye. And I watch through blurry eyes as he walk through the village. I wish I could tell him the truth, but there can't be any truth now. There never can be. I walk subconsiously up the stairs to my room and dress for the night. As I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling I can only think of Kalab. I have to lay on my side so I won't drown in my tears. I cry an endless river as I lay inbetween worlds of the living and dead because even though my pulse is beating, my heart is dead. So when I drift into the darkness that seems eternal I think of the wolf and feel amazing comfort..... Chapter 3 The sharpness and intensity of the night before hits me like a brick wall when my eyes flutter open. I try to forget everything that happened, but I can't. Now I'm forced to be without Kalab and court this boy that I know nothing about. Heat prickels in my cheeks as I remember the smug look on Eric's face last night. Could he have known that I would be taken away from Kalab and could he have wanted it? Surely not. Mother would never let him know what her plans were. I tie my hair back with a blue ribbon slowly. I try to take as much time possible to get dressed. Mother will have to leave and won't speak to me, because if she does I will cry so many foul things at her that it would earn me onlt more punishment. I leave only a camisol on and a brown overdress as I braid a string of my hair. I don't even bother with the rouge in my dresser. The last thing I'm worrried about is my looks. I reach the door and then remember my black cloak. No, I can't wear that. Mother would be able to identify me easily anywhere, and what if she follows me? That would lead to disaster. I search through the house until I find an old chest. Inside lies an old goblet, a silk blanket, and best of all, a red cloak. The color is so red that it looks as if it's bleeding, yet it might just be reflecting a rosy glow that is unseen to the human eye. I slip it on and tie the strings. It feels so warm, yet cool on my bare arms. I cling to the sides of it as I silently make my way to the woods. I go through a square twice to see if I'm being followed. I'm not, so I reach the edge of the woods and take a deep breath. I'm scared, but this is my home. My true home. I walk until I find an old Oak and rest under its shade. I pull out some paper and ink and try and sketch the scene of the river and Willows. The picture ends up looking good and I decide to keep it.I stuff it in my coin purse and then hold back a shreik as the words fall out of his mouth. "Did you know it's dangerouse tto be alone in the woods little girl?" I bolt around and see a group of people wearing masks standing at the edge of the path. "Did you know it's not polite to call people names," I ask stupidly. "Aww. Is the little girl upset? I'll bet she'll be happy if she hands over any money she has." I quickly grab my pin in my hair reflexively and then wish I hadn't. My eyes dart from each masked face and then to the trail behind them. I might be able to out run one, but not all. Then again, they might not lnow the woods like I do... I'm running oppisite of the trail before the leader can react. I hear him say grab her and I know I can't go back on the plan now. I try to spot a hiding area and then catch a glimpse at the leader who's right on my heels. I sprint as fast as I possibly can go then hide in the clump of leaves hanging in front of a willow. The leader gets there as soon as I dive between the leaves. I don't even dare to breath. He looks around and tries to spot traces of where I could have gone. His eyes scan the willow then land on me and I know it's over. He's found me. There's no way out. None. He calls the others and they stand around them in a matter of seconds hanging on to his every command. What power does he have over them for them to listen to all of his orders? "Where is she," asks one. "Did you kill her," asks another. "No. She ran to the edge and some woman told her to come home. I wouldn't want to spill the news about bandits living in The Northern Woods, so I let her go." What is he saying? He lied for me, but it makes no sense. He obviously saw me, yet he let me live. Why would he do that for me, a stranger? They all nod and groan until their leader smiles and announces,"Don't worry. We still have a celebration tomorrow night and I'm sure we can get what we want by the time we need it. She wasn't that pretty anyway." That last part gets hoots, luaghs, and cheers. I feel myself get hot and want to wipe that smile off his face. I'm too smart to do it though. Too bad. I wait until I'm sure they're gone then make my way back to the village. I have the good sense to stay away from lanterns, so people don't reconize me. I take out my purse and empty it of two coins. I look up at the dighn on the inn. "The Dusky Solstice." I smile and open the doors. The innkeepers are Nila's parents and I keep my head down to remain unreconizable. I try to shift my voice lower to sound different. "I need a small room. Now," I say in the lowest octave I can manage. Mrs. Arters smiles and hand me a key. "I'll be needing you to sighn in with my book, please," she says with her strange accent. A mix of southern and Arab. I nod and grab the pen from the book. It takes me a minute to think of the name, but I end up writing "Dusk Alexanders." a little too obviouse I bet. Mrs. Arters smile then gives me the key to my room. "I'll send Nila up with some food tomorrow morning, dear." I nod and walk up the stairs to my room and change into my bedclothes. For the second time in a row I cry myself to sleep. Thinking of Kalab, the Wolf, and the bandit who let me go. What am I going to do? Oh, what am I going to do? Chapter 4 When I wake I hear a faint knock on the door. It must be Nila with breakfast. I try the low octave again as I hide in the washroom. "Enter." The door creaks open and I am so happy that this one has a lock too. Nilah sets the food on the table from what I can hear. She walks back to the door and right when I'm about to come out she asks a question. "So who are you?" I try to remain calm and be silent. She waits and waits though, and when I think I can't stand it any longer I hear her sigh and then the door slams shut. Thank God! I still am wary when I walk out and quickly lock the door. I grab the breakfast tray and stuff several meats in my mouth. I wash it down with orange juice, then put the rest in my basket. I put my hood up, walk downstairs and turn my back to the desk. Why, you may ask. Well, it's because as fate would have it Nila is working the counter today. I shove the coins on the table then turn torwards the door, but Nila never lets a stranger get away that fast. "I asked you earlier. Who are you?" I nod to the book and pray she won't realize the phony name. Nila looks at the book, then smiles. "Ms. Dusk," she says. "Your name is so close to a friend of mine's." I nod and sigh. She knows. She knows. She knows. Nila smiles again then laughs. "Alex? Did you seriously think you could fool me? Me?" Another luagh gives me information I thank the heavens for. He second luagh was nervouse. As if she wasn't sure about her hypothosis. This gave me an oppertunity. I knew Nila's weak spots and errors. She would pretend to be sure of herself until she was embarassed. Then she would just stop thinking. I had to play that weakness. As I think of this I sigh. What friend have I become? Hurting the others and lying to their faces. "Alex," she says in a more questioning tone. "My name is Dusk! Dusk Alexanders! If you can't properly read or prenounce anyone's name, let alone mine, then you shouldn't be working in an inn!!!" Nila's face turns so red I think it might actually be permanant, then she whispers a soft sorry. I nod crisply and then bound out of the room with a heavy heart and another sigh. As soon as I'm out I bolt straight for the woods. I reach it and give a quick glance back to the village. When I do I get this bad feeling like something's wrong, then try to shake it off. I mean what could be more dangerouse, a village or a woods full of bandits? ~ ~~ I've been combing the woods for hours, but I can't find anything. Or anyone..... Why am I even looking for these theives anyways? It feels like mabey I need them for something, but what? I just don't know. I keep thinking about it when my thoughts are interupted by me flying up in the air. Apparently some fool left a rope trap out and I stepped in it. Great. I wait for an hour or so then start to worry. Not many people come out here after sunset and well, the sun isn't at it's highest. Then I hear it. A howl. Shivers run through my spine as I try desperately to remain calm. I try to keep my mind blank, but they keep getting closer and closer, and closer. I brace myself for the snarls and for the growls. The yellow eyes and the silver fur. The jaws and outrageouse yelps. I try my best not to scream, but I can't hold it in. Just as I'm about to let out an ear-peiercer, the rope slacks and I fall to the leaf-covered ground. Thud! A luagh reaches my ears. A familiar one. "Hello?" The bandit leader walk out from the shadows. "Hello yourself. How'd it feel up there Red?" It takes me a minute to register his question and then I flush as he luaghs again. My embarassment turns to anger. Who is he to luagh and well.... do anything. "Not exactly my favorite spot. I assume it belongs to you?" "You persume corretct. I leave it for anything and once I've caught something, well.... I say it belongs to me." I narrow my eyes at him. Belong? Oh, no. I belong to myself only. No one else. Not Eric, not Mother, not him. The bandit seems to read my thoughts. "Don't go all crazy now, Red. I'm just saying mabey I should show you around." With that he grabs my arm in a vice grip and pulls me along. We walk for about half a mile and then I hear another howl. I quickly grab his arm. "Calm down, Red. It's just the others." I don't calm down, but I let go of his arm. We walk farther away from the village then I have ever been, and soon I can see the light from a big bonfire. When we reach their... home, I hear luaghs and hoots. Some people are dancing and some are talking. Point is everyone is having fun. Except me. As we near the fire a boy that looks oddly familiar walks up. I gasp as I get a glimpse at his face. It's Eric Nerstone! Eric looks at me with a confused expression on his face. He wipes it off quickly though and tries to explain. "Listen, Alex. That night you came home I saw fear in you eyes, but I also saw something else. Adventure. I always wanted that so I ran off and here I am." I scoff at him and state what he left out. "You at least had a future of happiness. I did not." With that I walk torward the fire with an air of superity. The bandit leader joins me quickly. "relax Red. I think you might actually have some fun if you do," he says. As he says this he pulls the strings of his mask down and takes the black cloth off. I almost scream because there's one thing about him that no human has. Golden, yellow eyes. Finished 4 now Sadly Moonlit will not reveal it's end on this wiki. Thxs 4 Ur words of praise. So there you go. Category:Fiction Category:Fantasy